


Aphrodisiac

by immie_bee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: Lucio comes in for a special aphrodisiacLactarius knows better than to give it to him





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this hurt my brain......so much smut should not spew out of my mind!

Lactarius was just finishing closing up the shop, again, on her own, damn Asra. She huffed annoyed as she remembered when he told her he would be gone for a week, something about going to Muriel's and collecting more herbs and other items for the shop. Yeah right.....she saw him slip one of her aphrodisiac potions into his bag after he had gathered all of his items. He may be a great magician and great flirt, but he was a shitty thief. Not that he had stolen from her, he had asked her weeks ago to make him his own special aphrodisiac. The shop had plenty of other magical items and potions for sale, but she had taken a pride in making powerful yet safe aphrodisiacs. No point in skirting around the sexual side of magic, she would rather have people come in a blushing mess asking for her special made potions than people with no magicial talent summoning an inncubus or whatever hit their kink.   
No kink shaming in this shop when it came to aphrodisiacs, well she couldn't say that. She remembered when an older noble man had come in asking for one of her potions. Halfway during her "dream walking" session to get a clear idea of what he deepest strongest sexual desires were, the session had come to an abrupt end. Thankfully Asra was there with other customers because she would have ripped his throat out. (The nasty fucker was going to use her potion on young girls, the younger the better according to his deepest desires) She drug him all the way to the palace in her manticore form right to Nadia's feet. Thankfully she had no issues with guards along the way, who wants to stop an enraged witch in her shapeshifting form especially if it is a large dangerous creature. She gave a smirk. The bastard was still in the dungeon according to Portia and likely to remain there until his dick fell off.   
A loud knock on the door followed by the door slamming open, made her sink her shoulders. Rose water, cinnamon, sandalwood.....Lucio. She turned to see him poking at one of the jars on a shelf with his gauntlet, a pout on his face.   
"You break it you buy it," he grinned slowly pushing it towards the edge of the shelf while meeting her eyes. She then continued, "You make a mess, YOU clean it up. I'm not one of your palace servants."  
Lucio smirk turned into a frown. Chuffing he pushed the jar back were it belonged, the idea of him of all people cleaning up a mess on his hands and knees, no thank you. He walked over to the shorter woman as she picked up items, refilling jars, and bustling around the shop not stopping to look over at the count. Her uneven miss cut brown hair raising up in annoyance when she heard a heeled boot tapping in impatience. Glaring over she look at Lucio, hip cocked and arms across his chest, a pout forming on his face.   
"Do you always ignore people? Even friends." smirking his eyes becoming hooded with desire, "lovers."  
Lactarius sighed rubbing her temples, "Well all of my friends know how to entertain themselves when I'm busy. And as for lovers, go ask Valerius. He has no issue doing HIS job," it was her turn to smirk. "Besides I only award good boys that finish their work. And Valerius is DEFINATELY a good boy."  
Lucio's eyebrows shot up as he began stuttering, "I...What? He doesn't! ....I'm good too!"  
Lactarius laughed as Lucio stumbled over his words, imagining what kind of rewards Valerius would be getting from the witch. He looked her up and down; she was short, curvy figure, sweet smile. He did not imagine her being the one that was the dominate one in that relationship. She grinned walking over to him, her thin sleeveless shirt slightly unbuttoned due to the summer heat, her skirt swishing softly around her knees. Standing on her toes, she leaned up brushing a finger against his cheek. Lucio leaned forward closing his eyes, enjoying the touch, gods he hated that every time a soft hand found his frame he was instantly turned to mush. She pulled him over to a chair in her small dark room that she performed her "dream walking" sessions, placing her forehead against his, closing her eyes letting her magic flow through her to the squirming count. After a few minutes she opened her blue eyes smirking. Lucio opened his eyes as she pulled away, giving a soft muted whine at the loss of contact.   
"So you want a aphrodisiac? A good one, the best. But that's just what your thoughts are screaming." Lactarius peered over her shoulder to the still sitting count.   
Lucio sputtered, "NO! Why would I need one of your potions!? Everyone loves me! I don't have any problems getting people into my bed!"  
Lactarius rolled her eyes, lighting more incense, as she grabbed several jars of dried ingredients and oils. Lucio leaning over the arm of the chair, desperate to see what the light skinned woman was doing on her little work station. Lactarius continued her work, she has done this enough times she could do this in her sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted when a chin on the top of her head stopped her and a human hand reaching out towards one of the jars of dried ingredients. Smacking the hand with one of her wooden pestle getting a soft hiss as it shot back out of sight.  
"Don't touch. You'll make a mess."  
Lucio sighed, sniffing the perfumed air, "What is that smell?"  
Lactarius continuing her work, "It's my favorite incense. Dragon Blood, its good for spells dealing with protection, banishing.....sexuality"   
"I like it."  
Combining all of the ingredients into a small table top cauldron, before snapping her fingers as blue flames consumed her hand. Trying to focus (it was difficult with a count softly giggling like a child) as she dipped her flamed hand into the cauldron spinning it as the ingredients fizzled into a deep red and gold. Lucio now was resting his head on her shoulder watching with wide eyes and a grin as he watched her work, arms wrapping around her waist. The aphrodisiac nearly finished, she turned her face towards him, eyes gleaming.   
"I need something of yours to complete it." she whispered.  
"Like what little witch? Gold? Blood?"  
"No. Just this." she leaned close cupping the side of his face with her free hand, pressing an open mouth kiss to his lips.  
Lucio groaned, hands digging into her waist, as he kissed her back equally forceful. Soon, too soon for Lucio, she pulled back from his lips while bringing her flamed hand to her lips. Gently blowing on the flames, they sparked slowly as pale white smoke began clouding over the deep red potion before flutter into the mixture like fresh snow fall.   
Soon she was grabbing a palm sized bottle from her shelf tipping the small cauldron, pouring the mixture into the bottle. Lucio watched waiting for the potion to break the glass due to the extreme heat, but instead the bottle glowed brightly before fading into a deep blood red. After capping the bottle, she handed it to the count, with a wink. Lucio took the bottle, turning it over in his hands, no heat, not burning but there was a faint spark of magic. Feeling giddy he grinned like a mad man before a hand placed itself over the bottle.   
"Now Lucio, listen to me." gently shaking him out his daze, "My aphrodisiacs are strong. You need to be aware of how to use it properly."  
Lucio rolled his eyes, he had plenty of kinks, why should he be afraid of a little aphrodisiac.  
"I'm being serious Lucio. Use it when there is someone that can take care of your inner most desires. Nothing is more frustrating and dangerous than being with someone who can't handle what the potion dishes out. You will not like it. And only take a couple drops, no more than three. This bottle should last you for the year."  
Lucio pouted, as she flicked his nose when he grumbled. He leaned over her placing his forehead against hers, "Thank you....."  
Smiling up at him she nodded, "Now you'll be heading back to the palace I assume."  
Lucio grasped her wrist as she turned to head upstairs, "YES! And your coming too! Noddy wanted you over for dinner tomorrow night!"  
Lactarius dug her heels into the hardwood, "Lucio. I don't have to go right now!"  
Lucio heaving her up and over her shoulders walking towards the door as she grabbed her travel bag from the hook as he walked by it. Only pausing as she magically locked the door, before tossing her into the carriage with a shout, "Valerius is already at the palace. Maybe you to can put on a show so I can learn how to do this "working" properly."  
Lactarius groaned, "No Lucio. Find Nadia if your that desperate."  
"Well I have a whole carriage ride to convince you!"

******************************************************************

The whole palace knew when Lucio was back. He was shouting and demanding servants to get a bath started for him, demanding for a change of clothes for Lactarius and in the simplest terms being a brat. Lactarius groaning as servants dashed in all different directions. Her eyes lit up when a certain consul emerged from the parlor with wine glass in hand, sneering at Lucio. She raced from the count's side as she met Valerius' golden eyes. Once in front of him she stood on her toes to drop a soft peck to the cheek. Valerius blushing when she pulled back before giving her a soft smile and dropping a kiss to her hand.  
Lucio emerging from the witch's side, "Aw Val, don't be so bashful! Besides look at what your lovely little kitten made me!"  
Valerius' eyes nearly bulged out his head when Lucio waved the bottle of aphrodisiac in front of his face, in the middle of the halls. Lactarius eyes rolled as the count hopped from foot to foot like a child holding a puppy.   
"AND....you remember what I told you. Be responsible with that potion, its not some potion that will make you burp butterflies. It can be dangerous if you don't respect it."  
Waving his hand Lucio headed off towards his room to prepare for his bath. Valerius looked at his exhausted love, as she glared at the count. Lactarius smiled up at him when he softly stroked her cheek.   
"You sure you should have gave him that? I know just how powerful your potions are, love. It would be a shame for your good name to be smudged because Lucio can't control his short sword."  
Bursting out laughing she hip bumped her consul, "That's part of the reason I didn't fight him when he dragged me out of this shop. He's going to do something dumb, I'd rather be a hallway away, than halfway across the city." She gently pushed Valerius towards the kitchen, feeling hungry after a long day and she hadn't had supper before Lucio came bursting into her shop. She gave a seductive grin as she ran her hands down his back then giving his ass a teasing squeeze, "Besides tonight might be quite pleasurable...."  
Valerius groaned as he was pushed towards the kitchens, for his sake, he prayed that Lucio was going to do something stupid. 

Lucio was too focused on his aphrodisiac to really enjoy his bath, wondering what that little witch had cooked up for him. She had seen his inner most thoughts, deepest desires, Lucio didn't even know what they were, he had too many desires to count. Excited to give it a test run, he scanned his bath and servants for his "victim". Pretty girls filling up used soaps and salts, breasts practically spilling out of their thin robes, showing Lucio everything he could want and desire. Not to mention the gorgeous group of men and women that were washing his body, running their soap covered hands over his fit body. Closing his eyes, leaning his head back as another pair of hands washed his hair, he enjoyed the feeling. A startled gasp from his front and a pair of hands leaving his body had him opening his eyes again, maybe enjoying it a little too much he thought. Looking at the servant at his front, his eyes became feral, staring down at the younger man desperately trying to hide his blush. The man awkwardly trying to avoid Lucio's waist as he continued to wash the count.  
Lifting his golden arm to run his fingers through the trembling man's hair. The count watched the cream colored man shudder, his black hair falling into his amber eyes. Smiling the count dismissed the group, except for his prey, everyone abandoning the bath, they would return later to clean up. Once everyone had left, Lucio grabbed the man practically mauling him with desire. Teeth sinking into the man's neck, fingers bruising his hips, Lucio was lust driven to claim the young man. Hissing when the man finally broke out of his trance and stroking Lucio's member, kissing the counts neck and mewling.   
Finally it became too much for Lucio, he was impatient and wanted to get to main event, he drug the soaking man back to his chambers before throwing him on the bed. Reaching for his aphrodisiac, Lucio looked at the potion, then to the man laying on his back through hooded eyes. The young man spreading his legs, mewling under Lucio's heated gaze, the action going straight to the counts dick. Uncapping the bottle, the scent of dragons blood incense filling his nostrils and a soft voice in the back of his mind reminding him two or three drops was enough, he tipped the bottle to his mouth taking a large swig of the potion. Tart, and sweet on his tongue he slammed the potions dropper cap back down on it before tossing it on the end table.   
Crawling up the bed towards the man, Lucio grabbing him before dragging his body under his, grinding himself against the younger man. Hips shuddering as a whole body warmth filled him, his vision became fuzzy, nuzzling against the mans neck. The servant mewling, arching himself to the counts mouth wanting to be claimed, hard and fast. Instead Lucio leaned his neck into the young mans mouth, back arching wanting the same thing. And when the man under him didn't take the hint, Lucio sat up glaring at the servant, his wanton behavior now becoming annoying to his growing desire that was not satisfied.   
"Stop mewling and take me already!" Lucio hissed at the startled man.  
The man stuttering and trying to get away from the enraged count. Crying out when a golden arm grabbed his leg dragging him back towards the count. The man gently nibbled his neck, his fingers brushing against his skin, unsure how to continue. After several agonizing minutes, a frustrated Lucio threw him off the bed and onto the floor. The startled man looking up over the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry sire, I haven't taken many lovers. The ones I have had have always been the dominate one, I don't take the lead."  
Eyes flaring wide, Lucio snarled grabbing anything he could reach throwing it at the servant, "THEN LEAVE! IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME WHAT I NEED THEN GET OUT!"   
The young man running out of the room as Lucio laid back down. Grimacing when the heat in his belly became to much, sighing he reached down to grab himself. Might as well get rid of this damn burning desire.

************************

Lactarius scribbled in her notebook, new ingredients to use in her potions, new ways to give the people what they wanted. Also making a short note to obtain more Dragons Blood incense, she was nearly out. Valerius was sitting in the bed, propped up by a large mound of pillows, reading a book and enjoying his wine. There was a short outburst in the hallway outside the room they were sharing, Lactarius looked up from the desk, grinning over her shoulder at Valerius, who also had looked up from his book to stare at his lover. Soon enough the door burst open revealing a disheveled Lucio. He looked terrible, blush carrying down to his chest, legs shaking barely able to carry him, his eyes wide and frantic. His breath was shallow, his sheer red robe was open apparently he couldn't or wouldn't close it, most likely due to sensitivity Lactarius thought. Speaking of, his cock was swollen, dripping pre cum onto the floor beneath him.   
Locking eyes with Lactarius, he slammed the door behind him racing over to her before hitting his knees. His eyes wide and feral with desire, he grabbed her bare leg hugging it as he nuzzled into her strong thighs, whimpering. Lactarius sighed, running a hand through his golden hair, shaking her head as she felt Lucio grind against her leg.  
"What did I tell you, pet. You have to be careful with who you choose to play with."   
Lucio sucked in a breath as he continued to dry hump himself against her smooth leg, digging through his robe pocket to pull out the aphrodisiac bottle to show her his mistake. Lactarius' eye went wide as he lifted his shaking hand, giving her the bottle. Sitting up she looked down mortified that the count had taken just under one fourth of what was in the bottle, nearly a whole month's worth of the potion.  
"LUCIO! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"   
Lucio halted his grinding, giving a long pitiful whine as he crouched down lower on his knees, his head resting just below her knee. He refused to meet her eyes, feeling the anger radiating off her. Anger that she would most likely turn into punishment, with that thought Lucio's cock twitched, more pre cum leaking from the tip.   
Lactarius glared at the shivering count. She knew he was reckless but didn't think he was that foolish to take a month's worth of her potion in one night. Meeting Valerius' eyes and his face in his signature disapproving glare, he waved his hand, finishing his wine, setting both book and glass on the nightstand. She reached into her bag, pulling a bottle of oil and another bottle filled with golden liquid, setting Lucio's bottle near her bag. She gathered the two bottles then leaned over brushing a hand down the counts back in a soft comforting manner.  
"Lucio I need you to go to the bed." she softly cooed.  
Lucio reluctantly let go of her leg, stumbling over to the bed, laying face down on the cool sheets moaning softly. Lifting his hips only to drop them again against a bunched up section of the blankets, grinding into the mass. Valerius eyes lit up amused as Lucio hissed into his arm. Lactarius having locked the door, walked over to the bed setting the bottles on the nightstand near Valerius' book and empty glass. Crawling over to Valerius with the bottle of golden liquid she carefully unscrewed the dropper cap pulling some of the liquid into the dropper. Gently cupping Valerius jaw she pulled him into a soft kiss, looking over as Lucio made eye contact with her, watching with hungry eyes as the two lovers tangled their tongues slowly. Pulling back she held the dropper to Valerius, who in return opened his mouth sticking his tongue out awaiting the liquid.   
"I think we will need to go three or four drops tonight love. It's up to you, three or four."  
Valerius' hooded eyes met Lucio's, "Let's try four. I don't have anything pressing to attend to tomorrow."  
Dropping four dollops of liquid onto the consul's tongue, she soon opened her mouth gently squeezing the dropper and giving herself four drops as well. Before capping the potion, walking back over to place it next to Lucio's potion. She turned back to the two men before, shifting her hips to and fro as she approached the bed, removing her own robe in the process. Valerius groaned as she sat next to him again peeling him from his robe, with a long slow passionate kiss. With his robe removed she moved to sit in his lap as they slowly ground against each other as the aphrodisiac warmed their bodies. A soft whine, followed by a pair of arms wrapped around Lactarius' waist attempting to pull her to the shuddering body behind her.   
With a snarl, Valerius reached out behind her, grabbing a fistful of Lucio's hair, causing said man to cry out as he shivered against her back, eyes locked onto the other man's, pleading. Lactarius nibbled Valerius neck, slowly running a hand up his side and then down the arm currently locked onto Lucio's hair. Soon Valerius released Lucio, going back to exploring his witches delicious body, fingers dancing over her skin. Lactarius arched her back when his mouth latched onto a nipple, gently teething it, before giving the other the same treatment. She turned towards Lucio, her heart nearly broke. He sat on his heels, head buried into the middle of her shoulders, his hand frantically moving up and down, desperate for release.   
Turning back she nibbled Valerius' ear lobe, "Val, it seems our dear count needs us. Shall we give him what he needs."  
Valerius peered over her shoulder, an arm swung over her in a relaxed nonchalant manner, "I suppose so. I do enjoy being under your skilled hands, but I think I can share you with this fool."   
Lucio whining as Lactarius shifted from Valerius' lap to push Lucio's robe off of him. Slowly leaning him down to rest on his back, as she leaned over him, consuming his lips in a passionate aggressive kiss. Moaning he grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, desperate to get her to sink down on his dripping cock. The bed shifted as Valerius reached over to take the small bottle of oil, coating his fingers before placing his dry hand in the middle of the currently occupied woman's back. Lactarius groaned as she felt oil slick fingers run along her slit, looking back and arching her back as Valerius continued his assault in a sensual slow manner. Looking back down to Lucio, her breath caught in her throat, he was an absolute wreck, he probably wouldn't last three thrusts without coming.   
Straddling his waist she slowly lowered herself onto Lucio's aching length, moaning as she felt him throbbing inside her. He wouldn't last long if he was this pent up. She soon sat back on her heels, raising herself up and sinking back down slowly, watching the man below her throw his head back letting out a shout and he frantically began to thrust his hips into her tight cunt. Lactarius shuddered as Lucio unloaded an ungodly amount of cum inside her, she looked down at him, twitching, finally looking like wasn't about to combust into flames (again).   
A soft chuckle behind her, had her turning around, brown miss cut hair falling into her eyes as she grinned back. Valerius walked forward on his knees, placing a hand under each of her thighs, forcing her to her hands and knees, arching her back up, hips angled wide. She purred when she felt him lean over her back, biting down on her neck as he entered her sex with no fear of going rough. The oil and Lucio's spent already giving her enough lubrication for Valerius to sink into her. Giving a soft cry she rocked back to meet Valerius' thrusts, feeling a warm hand on her cheek, she turned to see Lucio staring at her through glossed eyes. She pushed his hips down as she gently blew on his member, causing him to groan as he grabbed a fistful of her wild hair. Looking up with a smirk, she grabbed his length before licking the underside all the way to the leaking tip. Groaning Lucio, arched his back to guide her down, only to be met with a firm slap to his cock. Shouting he, glared down at her, lavender eyes trying to be intimidating but failing as the aphrodisiac coursed through him. A sharp groan, got his attention as Valerius shuddered, nearly halting his thrust, long braided hair slowly coming undone.   
A set of lips around his length, nearly had Lucio orgasm again. He worked his stomach muscles trying to thrust into that wonderful talented mouth, but not so much that the woman between them would stop her assault. Lactarius could feel both of them would soon reach their peaks, reaching a hand down to her clit, she began to rub herself to completion with them.   
A firm hand stopping her, placing it back to Lucio's hip while a soft heated voice spoke, "No my kitten, focus on our dear count. I've got you."  
Soon Valerius' oiled fingers began to stroke over her sensitive bud as she continued pleasuring the squirming man in front and under of her. Hands gripping her hair was her only warning before Lucio gave two desperate shallow thrusts before releasing into her talented mouth as she hollowed her cheeks trying to force him into another smaller orgasm. Just as Lucio has finished, she leaned forward, burying her head into his hip as she arched her back hard into her own mind blowing orgasm. Valerius digging his fingers into her hips and biting down onto her shoulder and neck as he pressed himself as deep as he could into her. Shuddering when he waited for his own orgasm to subside.   
Lactarius sat up, gently stroking Lucio's flushed chest. Lucio had at some point laid back down into the cool silk sheets, whimpering and shifting his hips. Lactarius watched him, groaning when Valerius pushed two fingers inside her as he pulled his still hard length out of her sensitive core. Sitting back on her heels she grabbed Valerius switching places with him, pushing him towards Lucio. Kissing him slowly, gently brushing his loose braided hair to fall down the length of his back.  
"Looks like the count needs you now, my love." she purred as she ran her hands over Valerius chest and stomach.  
Valerius sat back, watching as Lactarius grabbed the bottle of oil, soaking her fingers in the cool liquid. Lucio gave a sharp hiss when he felt cold, oil slick fingers brush over his entrance. Teasing fingers and touches from her other hand, had him relaxing into the sensations as she slowly sank a finger into him. Moaning he shifted his hips as she soon added another finger, brushing over his prostate, hitting all of the right places. Lactarius leaned down licking away salty emissions of pre cum gathering on his lower belly. A soft slap to her rear had her squealing, turning to glare at a smirking consul. Giving a heated snarl, she removed her fingers from the count, before moving away from the shivering man. Valerius leaned over, staring at Lucio until the count's glossed over eyes finally focused on him. Valerius grabbing Lucio's throat with one hand and wrapping his other around his waist, pushed himself in as Lactarius guided his length into Lucio's tight hole.   
Lactarius sat back watching as her lover roughly took the count, enjoying how Lucio cried out as Valerius sank his teeth into a meaty shoulder. As she watched the two, she gave a smirk, even under the aphrodisiac she couldn't help but feel a burst of pride over her potions. She loved watching Valerius' more animalistic side come out when they would used her potion, but combining it with Lucio's potion made for a beautiful show. The normal aggressive count, submissive and meek, while the tame consul, was biting and marking up their new bedmate. Gently running a hand over her overstimulated body she leaned back on an arm, enjoying the show before her. Rolling her head back to listen to the sweet noises the pair made. A loud shriek brought her out of her day dream, as Valerius threw Lucio's legs over his shoulders, hitting a spot deep inside. After a few minutes a shuddered cry followed by a growl, signaled the pairs orgasm, Valerius unloading a large amount into the dazed count. Valerius biting into Lucio's neck, drawing blood from the wound while locking his legs to keep Lucio's hips up, until he was satisfied of the mess he made. The two men collapsing next to each other panting heavily.   
Lactarius crawled over to them, placing a hand on Valerius' chest giving a soft kiss to his lips.  
"You feeling ok love?"  
Valerius kissing back before giving a long shaky breath, "I'll live. I can't go again, four drops is too much for me."  
She gave a nod of agreement, "Same. It's ok, I'll take care of myself."  
She then leaned over Lucio, his arm thrown over his face, breathing heavily, "Luce, how are you holding up?"  
A soft whimper, followed by a hand grabbing her arm, "Everything hurts. I need more, but I....I can't...."  
Valerius sitting back up against the pillows looked at Lactarius, eyes full of concern, knowing how sensitive Lucio must be feeling. The two watched as Lucio shifted himself against the sheets, hips bucking on their own accord as the aphrodisiac made its way through him. Lactarius pulling Lucio up to sit up propped against the pillows near Valerius. Lucio shuddering as she put a leg, either side of his hips sitting down to brush against his spent cock.   
"I know. Let's get one more good one, if that doesn't help I have some tea that helps with reducing the side effects of the aphrodisiac. Only if you want, Luce, I still have one more left in me as well. I'm not going to force you." she cooed softly stroking his sweaty matted hair.  
Nodding he gripped her hips, ready for her to go fast and hard to chase her final orgasm. Instead she slowly sank onto his length, gently grinding against him, kissing and stroking his arms and chest. His breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him pressing her forehead against his, smiling at him with loving adoration. Her soft eyes, gentle kisses to his cheeks and lips, soft praises whispered in his ear, made his cock twitch hard inside her. Valerius leaned over, pulling her face to his, slowly kissing her as she soon began to softly bounce on Lucio's lap. Lucio, gently pulled her face back to his, feeling like the inferno that had been consuming him ever since he took his potion was building up to a crescendo. Sensing this, Valerius moved behind Lactarius as she leaned back against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the spent consul. Valerius hands cupping her breast, tweaking her raised nipples as she let out a shuddered cry.   
Lucio cracked an eye open as Valerius made eye contact with him smirking, "Make it a good one Lucio. Help her reach hers."  
Lucio gripped her hip with one hand, while the other rubbed her clit as he frantically bounced her up and down. Her voice soon grew to harsh screams as she slammed down against him grinding and locking herself into place as she milked him for all he had. Lucio chest heaved as his hips lifted her up from the bed and he gave his out hoarse scream, shaking against the sheets. Valerius, pulling a shuddering whimpering Lactarius off of Lucio's abused body, dropping kisses to her neck and face. The consul shifting her to lay next to Lucio, then proceeding to lay on the other side of the exhausted witch.   
Lactarius placed a hand across Lucio's still heaving chest, "How do you feel now?"  
Lucio looked over at her, eyes watering before giving a soft moan, rolling onto his front burying his head into the pillows. Lactarius sighed sitting up hissing in pain, before rolling off the bed to retrieve her robe. Valerius sat up to follow before she pushed his shoulder back down to lay next to the still suffering man.   
"I'm going to get at kettle from the kitchen. Stay with him."

After a several minutes Lactarius returned with a hot kettle, pouring the trembling exhausted count a cup of tea. After getting him to drink two cups, before he settled down into the sheets, eyes barely staying open, she finally settled next to him. Valerius finishing his own cup finally relaxing in a pleasant after glow, nuzzling into Lactarius neck. She groaned, raising her hands over her head to crack the stiff ache out of her shoulders, shaking herself back out of her robe.  
"He doesn't deserve your kindness." he glared at the now sleeping count. "His foolishness nearly got himself killed."  
Giving a soft breathy chuckle, Lactarius gently stroked Lucio's hair and shoulders, "It wouldn't have killed him, hurt yes, wish he was dead, yes, but not killed."  
Valerius eyes squinting in anger, "Still he doesn't deserve kindness."  
Lactarius blue eyes going soft as she continued to pet the sleeping frame, "Yes, he does. That was his most deepest desire. For someone to care about him."   
Valerius looked taken back as he stared at her then to Lucio's twitching unconscious body. She gave a soft smile, before leaning down into the sheets and pillows. Pulling Lucio's top half to rest on her again bare chest, head cradled next to her neck as she opened up her other arm to the consul. Valerius gently resting on the pillow next to her, peppering her with kisses as he stroked her bruised body. Soon she was being cuddled from both sides, sighing into the pillows as she watched the first rays of dawn peek through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all that smut! 
> 
> immiebee @tumblr
> 
> Lactarius manticore design was inspired by this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550050798/


End file.
